Recuerda
by Sweetkill
Summary: Cuando este mundo no es más/La luna es todo lo que voy a ver/Te invitare a volar lejos conmigo/Hasta que todas las estrellas caiga/Ellas vacíen el cielo/Pero no me importa/Si estás conmigo, entonces todo está bien. -Everything s alright, Laura Shigihara


Él la vio a los ojos; a esos preciosos ojos verdes que ella tenía. No eran de un verde claro, o de uno llamativo. De hecho, era un verde que a muchos no les agradaría. Pero, en ella, ese verde se volvía el verde más hermoso de todos. Y bajo la luz de la luna, se volvían más hermosos. Brillaban, como en todo en ella.

La tomo de la mejilla, acariciándola con un mero roce.

-Yo…- no era capaz de hablar. Verla a ella lo helaba por completo.- River,-dijo, viendo como ella sonreía ante su caricia.- te amo. Realmente lo hago.

Ella río un poco, apretando al ornitorrinco.

-¿Enserio, enserio?

-Enserio, enserio.- repitió.

Dios, ella era hermosa. La curva de su sonrisa era la que más le encantaba, porque era la curva donde sus ojos se perdían cada vez que la veían. Era algo inevitable. ¿Era esto estar verdaderamente enamorado?

-Yo te amo también.- le dijo, mirando al cielo, mirando a la luna.- ¿Es hermosa, no es así?

-Sí, si lo es.

-¿Crees que yo sea tan bonita como la luna?

-River…- susurro, dejando caer su cabeza hacia donde estaba River, y ella volteo a verlo también.- Tú eres la luna.- le dijo.

Su labio inferior tembló un poco y luego las lágrimas brotaron, seguidas de una de las sonrisas más dulces.

Se acercó a él, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y moviendo al ornitorrinco, para que quedara cerca de ambos. Sentirla tan cerca era inexplicable. Él simplemente era feliz. River simplemente lo hacía feliz. Podía enojarle y desesperarle, sí, pero también esas cosas le enamoraban. No importaba cuantas veces se frustrara porque River no podía expresarle cariño; eso le gustaba de ella. La hacía dulce y adorable. El amor de River no se mostraba con palabras o gestos, el amor de River se _sentía _sin necesidad de estos. Y eso le bastaba a Johnny.

Apretó a River un poco y le sonrío al cielo.

-River, te extraño.

Johnny no entendió el porqué de sus palabras. Habían brotado sin que las pensara, pero, por alguna razón, en el fondo sentía que, ahora que habían salido, él las había querido decir desde hace tiempo.

-Lo hago. Te extraño.- continuó, sin saber cómo detenerse.- Lo hago todo el tiempo. Quiero creer que estás ahí, pero no. No lo estás.

-¿A qué te refieres, Johnny? ¿Qué no me sientes a tu lado, justo como ahora?

-Yo… Yo…

Y no supo que más decir. Sentía algo muy fuerte, pero no sabía cómo acomodarlo con palabras, ni dentro de su cabeza.

¿Sería así como se sentía River todo el tiempo?

-Johnny.- le llamó, como ordenándole que la viera, y él lo hizo. Esos ojos verdes eran tan poderosos.- Yo soy como tu farol justo ahora.- le dijo. Johnny había comenzado a llorar, sin saber por qué.

-Estás muy lejos.

-Tal vez, pero sigo estando alrededor de ti. Como una pequeña luz. Como una estrella.- aclaró.

-¿Por qué no puedes estar más cerca?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no puedes recordar tú también?

Las siguientes palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Johnny, haciéndole que empezara a jadear y a llorar con más fuerza, como si no pudiera parar.

-No lo sé.- dijo.

Y guardaron silencio.

Ella solo volvió a voltear al cielo para contemplar el cielo estrellado, sin dejar de abrazar al ornitorrinco de peluche con ambos brazos.

-¿Puedes ver su panza amarilla?- preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Que si puedes ver su panza amarilla.

-¿De qué estás hablando, River?

-Del conejo.- dijo, señalando al cielo.- De ese.- Johnny trató de encontrar lo que señalaba River, pero el cielo era simplemente muy amplio.- De nuestra pequeña constelación, Johnny. No puedes recordar, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás hablando de la luna?

-Estoy hablando de un conejo.

-¡River! Por favor se clara.

-Estoy siendo clara.- dijo.- Pero tú no puedes recordar. Tú nunca pudiste.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella lo vio a los ojos.

-Del conejo con el cuerpo azul y la panza amarilla.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser más clara, River?

-Porque no puedo. Las palabras no conectan con lo que siento.

-¡Pues trata!

-Las palabras no funcionan en mí, Johnny.- dijo, comenzando a llorar también. Johnny quiso disculparse, pero ella no lo dejo.- Por eso te habló del conejo. Por eso te hago conejos. Para que recuerdes.

-¿Para que recuerde qué, River? ¡Por favor, dime! ¡Necesito saber! ¡Necesito saberlo por ti!

-¡Lo sé!- lloró.- Pero no te puedo decir. ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy muy lejos!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De que yo ya no estoy aquí. No más.

-¡Pero tú estás aquí!- la tomó de brazo y sacudió un poco.- ¡Justo aquí! ¡A lado de mí!

Johnny la sacudió un poco, pero ella no dijo nada, solo lloro y se aferró con más fuerzas al ornitorrinco.

-Te amo, Johnny. Incluso cuando no parecía, lo hacía. Y aun lo hago. Te amo.

-Pero, River…

-Te amo.

Johnny suspiró, viendo como la chica que amaba se hundía en llanto, abrazando con cada vez más fuerza a su peluche; como si se tratara de una niña pequeña asustada y herida.

-Solo mírala. Solo mira a su panza amarilla, Johnny. Solo mírala.

Él volteó al cielo y trató de buscar la panza amarilla de la que River hablaba, pero no pudo. Él estaba llorando mucho también. Se sentía muy triste y angustiado, y no sabía por qué. Era como si todo estuviera llegando a su fin, y él ni siquiera supiera por qué.

De pronto, sintió la mano de River tomar la suya, y luego algo afelpado. Estaba agarrando el bracito del ornitorrinco de River. Ella estaba apretando su mano alrededor de la suya para que él se aferrara al peluche también.

-Si nos perdemos…- murmuró.- Si nos perdemos, siempre nos encontraremos ahí, en la panza del conejo. En la luna.

-River…

-Estoy aquí, Johnny. Siempre lo estaré, como la luna, y como Anya.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – exigió saber, con la voz entrecortada.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El labio de River tembló y también su mano.

-Que te amo. Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Yo te amo también, pero no entiendo…

-No estoy aquí, Johnny, tienes razón en eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces dónde estás, River? Ya no te puedo sentir.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de dejar de llorar y enredando, y llenando su cabello de insectos y pasto.

-Todo está bien. Si estás conmigo todo está bien.- se repitió, cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.- Si estás conmigo todo está bien.

-River, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?- preguntó, tratando de reír, para ignorar lo asustado que se sentía.

-Todo está bien cuando estoy contigo. Por eso nunca suelto este ornitorrinco. Porque si lo tengo cerca todo estará bien.

-River…

-Solo recuerda, Johnny.

-¿Dónde estás?

Él sabía que ella estaba ahí, a lado de ella, llorando y moviéndose de lado a lado, como si algo le doliera. Pero, al mismo tiempo, él sabía que ella no estaba ahí. _Lo sentía. _

River dejó de sacudirse después de llorar un rato, y terminó volteada la izquierda, viendo completamente a Johnny. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más cuando lloraba.

-Nos juntaremos en la luna, ¿recuerdas? Si alguna vez nos perdemos, tú y yo, tontito, nos veremos en la luna. La panza del conejo.

Johnny se paralizó con esas palabras y la cabeza de River cayó sobre su pecho, sollozando con más fuerzas, repitiendo, una y otra vez, "recuérdalo".

Johnny abrazó a River, primero suave, y luego con todas sus fuerzas, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo. No quería soltarla. Un pánico inigualable le había llegado repentinamente y ahora no quería soltarla, no podía. Sentía que si la soltaba o no la apretaba lo suficiente, la perdería para siempre.

Y así fue.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, River se había hecho más pequeña y afelpada. Sus dedos, antes jóvenes y suaves, se llenaron de arrugas. Podía incluso sentir como sus lágrimas, en vez de caer por un camino liso, caían por uno lleno de irregularidades, que eran más arrugas. Incluso el respirar se había vuelto un trabajo más difícil.

Johnny abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera; seguido por una mesa de noche, con una lámpara, pastillas, y un conejo con cuerpo azul y panza amarilla. Él sintió nostalgia al ver al conejo. Sentía que era importante, que ese conejo significaba algo más que las últimas obras de su esposa, pero no podía recordar qué.

No fue hasta que vio entre sus brazos y sintió el viento helarle la piel por donde habían pasado las lágrimas, que sintió un verdadero peso en el pecho. Tenía entre brazos el ornitorrinco que alguna vez le perteneció a River.

Se levantó de golpee, alejando al peluche y pegándose a la pared, algo agitado.

Aún era de noche y no podía recordar que había soñado, pero él sabía que debía de tratarse de algo sobre River. Las lágrimas en su cara no mentían. Suspiro, cansado, y volteo a ver la ventana que quedaba a sus espaldas.

Vio la luna a lo lejos y sintió un deseo de ir a ella. Siempre lo sentía, pero esa noche sentía la necesidad de ir ahí. No podría estar tranquilo si no iba a la luna. Era como un gran faro, ¿no es así? Tenía que ir. Realmente tenía que ir. Sentía que era su deber, que, si iba, iba a dejar de sentirse tan intranquilo.

Así que tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

Tenía que ir a la luna. Él necesitaba ir a la luna, y no podía recordar el por qué.


End file.
